


Minor Vexation/Major Solution

by glassofchampagne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Sherlock, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassofchampagne/pseuds/glassofchampagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's bored and does what he can to get some attention from Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Vexation/Major Solution

It was a quiet day at 221b, and John was going out of his mind with boredom.  Sherlock however, just sat there. He looked over at his flatmate, the man had hardly looked up the entire day, sulking and generally being a brat. John gave up and sighed, standing to begin cleaning the flat. He knew it irritated Sherlock when he mumbled, but right now, he couldn’t be arsed to care. He continued grumbling as he moved about, even going as far as moving Sherlock's foot at one point to get to the other side of the room, ensuring he was extra loud while near the brunet.

 

Sherlock did his best to ignore John's mumbling by going into his Mind Palace. Today was a particularly rotten day - he'd had no cases in over a week and it was beginning to get to him. John's complaining wasn't helping one bit. "Can you just shut up?" Sherlock shouted, letting out a groan of frustration. "I can hardly think with all of your incessant noise!

 

John stopped at the shout from his flatmate. He was intentionally trying to be loud because he was annoyed and wanted attention, maybe some conversation, anything from his flatmate. "No." He responded petulantly, continuing to clean and make noise. He had finally received some response from the taller man, at least, even if it was shouting.

 

Sherlock got up from the couch and walked over to John. "Did you really just say no to me?" He asked as he looked at the shorter man with an intense gaze. When he spoke again, his voice was low and threatening. "I don't like it when you say no to me. So, once again, John. Shut. Up."

 

John felt the heat rise on his face; he'd never received a reaction like this from Sherlock and something about it made him excited. He licked his bottom lip before he worried it between his teeth. "No." He repeated, shoulders stiffening in an attempt to make himself seem larger, even though Sherlock clearly towered over him. 

 

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at John, staring at him for a few moments. The flat was quiet, save from the sound of their breathing. He stepped closer to the blond, grabbing two fistfuls of his jumper. He leaned down and whispered into John's ear. "It seems that you insist on being an infuriating brat today," Sherlock paused and slowly licked the curve of John's ear. "I know exactly how to deal with bad boys like you, John. I have no other choice but to punish you." 

 

John shivered. He had  _not_ expected this type of response. That attention he wanted? Well, he was definitely getting it now. The hands on his jumper caused him to reach out and grab Sherlock's arm. When the man whispered in his ear, he stiffened until the lick against his ear caused him to moan embarrassingly loud. The real kicker was when Sherlock said he had to punish him, that he was being a bad boy. He had never told anyone about his kink, ever, and the fact that his flatmate had deduced it, had the blond hardening in his trousers. He swallowed again, testing the waters and replied, "I dare you." He had no idea what direction they were about to take, but John was intrigued and he loved it. 

 

Sherlock bit down on John's earlobe when he heard John's reply. John’s defiance only made him want to go further with it all. The challenge in John's tone and the tension in his smaller body made Sherlock's cock hard. He chuckled darkly and pulled back so they were facing each other. He looked down to Johns hands and shook them off. "From now on, you are not allowed to touch me until I give you permission." He released John and stepped back. "I want you to go into my bedroom, take off all your clothes, and kneel on my bed." He stared hard at John and waited. 

 

John stood still. He couldn't believe what he'd just been told - no, _ordered_ to do. He waited, eyes fixated on Sherlock, until he looked down submissively. He nodded and moved, making his way into Sherlock’s bedroom and removing his clothes. He folded them, placing them on a chair inside the room, and moved to the bed where he knelt, head bowed, and waited. 

 

Sherlock concealed his excitement as he watched John head towards his bedroom. Only when the man disappeared in the room, did he allow himself to let out a long, quiet breath. His entire body flushed with heat and his heart was racing. He waited outside the room for nearly twenty minutes - just because he could. He wanted drag this out, to force John to wait for him. Finally, unable to wait any longer, he went into the bedroom and nearly gasped when he saw John on hisbed. "I see you are capable of following some instructions, "He said, glancing over at the neatly folded clothes. He walked over, picking up John’s belt that rested on the pile of clothes. "Are you ready to apologize yet, John?"

 

John waited for what felt like forever. His body shook with want and need, and he was hard; harder than he'd ever been before. When Sherlock  _finally_ came into the room, John's heart skipped. He heard a shuffling of clothes; unsure of what was being moved, keeping his head down. When the brunet spoke, his voice vibrated into John’s bones, causing him to shift slightly. "What for? I didn't do  _anything_ wrong. I was cleaning." He responded, whining nearly childlike. 

 

Sherlock loved hearing John whine and plead like this, especially while naked. He was thankful for the loose trousers he was wearing, helping to conceal his growing erection. “You’re being punished for being a loud, naughty brat,” he said in a serious tone. Sherlock folded John’s belt in half and ran it over the small of John’s back. “I’ve always admired this belt of yours,” Sherlock began, “It’s excellent quality leather, durable and thick. I wonder what it would sound like hitting against your skin.” As he said that, he tapped the belt lightly against John’s arse. Suddenly, a new idea struck him and Sherlock grinned. “Get down to the floor, on your hands and knees. Now.”

 

John shuddered at Sherlock’s tone. _A naughty brat?_ Were his kinks showing that much? He stilled again, feeling the belt slide over him. Leave it to Sherlock bloody Holmes to talk about the durability of a belt in a time like this, he thought to himself, until said man spoke again, and John’s entire body flushed. He half thought about disobeying, saying no again, but the idea of him, _naked_ on his hands and knees for Sherlock had him near leaking. All he could do was move slowly, as a tiny whimper escaped his lips.

 

“Hurry!” Sherlock snapped as he watched John move to the floor. He bit the inside of his mouth as he caught sight of John’s hard, thick cock, jutting obscenely from his body. Sherlock stood in front of the man and looked down at him. The difference in their positions and state of dress was intoxicating. Sherlock swallowed and cleared his throat. “For being disobedient, I’ve decided that you should get twenty of these,” Sherlock said, glancing pointedly at John’s belt. “Every time you get one, you will count them and you will say ‘Thank you, sir’. Is that understood?”

 

John kept his head bowed but looked up when Sherlock stood in front of him. His body was so close, yet so far. His head perfectly aligned with Sherlock’s cock and it made him salivate. His cock twitched again at the sight. Oh, how he’d wanted this for far too long, but he’d never admit it aloud. He looked away from what he really wanted and answered, “Yes.” He was shaking with need and want, his whole body flushed in a pink blush.

 

“Good.” Sherlock moved to stand behind John, admiring how John’s perfectly curved arse stuck up in the air just for him. He grazed the belt lightly over the soft flesh and imagined himself squeezing it. “John, if you want me to stop, you must tell me.” In spite of Sherlock’s desperation to continue this game of theirs, he also wanted to be sure that consent was established. John gave him a quick nod. Then, with a quick deep breath, Sherlock raised the belt and struck John’s arse.

 

John held a breath a Sherlock moved. He stayed still, waiting to see what would happen. Feeling the man being him, he sucked in a breath, his body wanting him to push back against the brunet. Suddenly, his words hit him like a brick; this was happening, this wasn’t a dream. When the belt struck, John yelped and then regained himself. “One...Thank you, Da-…Sir!”

 

Sherlock grinned as he saw John’s skin redden from the lash. In the darkest parts of his mind, he had often imagined having John submit to him like this, but now he found that all of those fantasies paled in comparison to the reality. “What was that?” Sherlock stopped after hearing John’s slip of the tongue. “Were you about to call me Daddy?” He smirked. “Only good boys are allowed to call me that.” Sherlock turned, striking him again and again, pausing at times to give John a chance to catch his breath.

 

John moaned the feeling of his skin reddening and heating up only made him want more. When Sherlock called him out on his slip up, he inhaled deeply and shivered. The blows to his arse causing him to leak profusely, “S-six, Thank you sir!” He wanted to be a good boy, he did. After the seventeenth hit, John started to break. “P-please!! I can be good! Please!” He didn’t even know what he was begging for any more, all he knew was that he wanted it; wanted everything Sherlock could give him and more.

 

The final whack rang out in the bedroom with sharp clarity. Sherlock lowered his hand, panting loudly. He laughed breathlessly and tossed the belt aside. "Oh, look at you," he said as he admired the bright pink and red marks on John's arse. He gazed at John's balls and his hard cock which was wet at the tip. Sherlock swallowed hard and walked to stand in front of John. He squatted down, their faces only inches apart. "You did very well," Sherlock said softly. "You obeyed all my instructions like a good boy. I'm impressed." He reached around and rubbed his hand over John's arse, the skin still warm from the belt. "Do you promise to behave now? Will you be good for Daddy, hmm?" He locked his eyes on John's as he stroked the man’s skin.  

 

John took in deep breaths, thanking Sherlock for the final slap. Hearing the belt hit the floor, he sighed, bowing his head as he did. He'd never been this hard before, this wanton, and Sherlock accomplished that with only a few words, way before his punishment. He looked up at the brunet, hearing the praise and nodding as he did. Sherlock’s hand felt good, somewhat painful, but the pleasure from it only excited him more. "Yes, I'll be so good for you Daddy." Saying the words out loud caused him to blush deeper. This was exactly what he'd needed, and as he locked eyes with Sherlock, he shuddered at the thoughts of things to come.

 

Sherlock hummed. "Of course you'll be good," Sherlock glanced down at John's flushed cock and raised an eyebrow. "You clearly enjoyed that." Sherlock moved his hand from John's arse to lightly stroke John's cock. Sherlock inhaled softly, acutely aware of his own heavy erection in his trousers as he teased John. It was surreal that he was able to touch John like this. It was an adrenaline rush, but Sherlock was determined to draw this out. "You're all wet like a little whore," Sherlock said as he squeezed the wet head of John's cock. He coated his index finger with John’s pre-cum and licked it off with a moan. "Lovely, John...I think you should have a taste." Then, Sherlock coated his finger again and raised it to John's lips. "Suck," Sherlock commanded. 

 

John watched Sherlock's eyes move down his body and suppressed another shiver. "Y-yes, Sher-Daddy. I will be good." He moaned out the words when he felt the taller man's hand stroke his hard shaft. This was nothing like his dreams, no, this was so much better. He couldn't help but hold everything he had in him to not buck his hips into the hand, he needed more. When Sherlock removed his hand, John watched, moaning as Sherlock licked his own finger. John whined, the sight making him squirm, and when Sherlock raised his finger to John's mouth, he obeyed immediately, the action dirty and arousing at the same time, taking his pre-cum into his mouth, expertly sucking Sherlock's finger.

 

Sherlock watched, rapt, as John sucked his long finger into his warm mouth. "Good, John...very good." With his free hand he stroked John's heavy cock and fondled his balls. Sherlock alternated the speed and pressure of his touch, smiling when John moaned in response. "You're ready to come, aren't you?" Sherlock teased. "A few minutes more and you'll come all over my hand, won't you?" He spent a few moments more jerking John off. Eventually, Sherlock gently pulled his finger out of John's mouth. "That's enough," he said. "I want to put something else in that greedy mouth of yours." He smirked and rubbed his thumb over John's moist lips. "Do you want to taste Daddy's cock?" Sherlock asked as he rose to his feet.

 

John moaned as Sherlock’s stroked his cock and played with his balls, moaning louder as Sherlock sped up and slowed down. At Sherlock’s questions, John nodded as much as he could with his finger in his mouth, continuing to lick and suck. When Sherlock removed his finger from his mouth, John whined, wanting it back, as the thumb moved over his lips, he stuck his tongue out, licking it, beckoning it into his mouth if he could. If John weren't already on the ground, hearing Sherlock’s next words would have made his knees buckle. "Oh god, yes! Yes p-please daddy." He shook with anticipation. 

 

John's unabashed desire filled Sherlock with incredible pleasure. If John was so eager with only Sherlock's finger. What would he be like when he had Sherlock's cock in his mouth? Sherlock unbuttoned his trousers slowly, making a big show of it. "Exercise some patience, John," he teased. "You're shaking." Sherlock dropped his trousers to reveal his pants, cock straining against the dark fabric. The front was already wet with pre-cum. "See what you've done to me? You've made Daddy very hard." Then, Sherlock pulled down his pants, sighing loudly as he freed his cock. "Do you want it, John?" he said, rubbing the head of his cock against John's lips. "Be a good boy and open your mouth for me..."

 

John tried to stay still, but his shaking continued. Every wet dream he’d had of Sherlock dominating him, being his 'Daddy', was nothing in comparison to reality. Watching him remove his trousers had John swallowing, the wet patch meeting him on his pants, causing the blond to want to suckle at it. But the moment Sherlock's cock was freed, bouncing out and nearly hitting John, the smaller man was done for. Much like the man above him, his cock was long and pale, thicker than he'd expected. At his words, John did as told opening his mouth for him, his mind already entering a much craved headspace where he was Sherlock's good boy, and he'd do anything the man asked for.

 

"Oh! Fuck!" Sherlock hissed as John took him into his mouth. He shivered and ran his fingers through John's soft, wavy hair, almost petting him. Sherlock moved his cock slowly back and forth. He had no choice but to go slowly because he wanted to last. "Christ, John...your mouth," Sherlock murmured breathlessly. His knees felt weak as his entire body was flooded with heat. John's mouth was  _perfect_. "Yes, suck Daddy's cock," Sherlock encouraged, hands pressed lightly to the back of John's head. The sight of John sucking him sent spikes of pleasure down his spine. "Look at you: sucking me off, on your knees like a whore. You want it so badly, you love having my cock in your mouth..." Sherlock moaned and pushed himself deeper into John's warm mouth. 

 

John relaxed his throat, allowing Sherlock to go deeper, swallowing around him when he was deep in his throat. Sherlock tasted  _amazing._ All man; his day old soap taste along with his natural musk and spice, was just as John had imagined, but so much better. When he heard Sherlock refer to himself as Daddy again, John couldn't help but moan unabashedly. He couldn't help it even if he tried. John nodded, looking up to the man, navy-blue eyes meeting azure eyes, and when he pushed deeper, John held his breath, not allowing himself to gag, swallowing again. 

 

Not even Sherlock anticipated that John would be this incredible - at least, not with men, but as usual, John was full of surprises. "Was this part of your army training?" Sherlock joked in between quick, shaky breaths. "How many hours have you spent on your knees sucking cock, John?" Sherlock held John's head in place and thrust his cock faster into John's willing mouth. His heart pounded as he gazed at John, his eyes dark with want. He tested John's limits, shoving his cock inside, wanting to feel the man gag around his cock. "That's it," Sherlock would encourage him, "Open your mouth wider, take it, John..." They spent a long time like this, until finally Sherlock reluctantly pulled out his cock and pulled John to his feet. "Good boy," Sherlock murmured before kissing John roughly on the lips.

 

John hummed around Sherlock's cock, loving the way it felt. The taller man’s words edged him further, if he could respond, he'd tell Sherlock just how many hours he spent, and just how many he was willing to spend doing it for him. Feeling Sherlock’s hands tighten on his head, John stopped moving, allowing Sherlock to thrust into him faster, holding back his gag reflex and breathing through his nose. He closed his eyes and let Sherlock do what he wanted, his mind beginning to turn off, submission taking over. His sole purpose to serve and obey the man in front of him. When he was suddenly being lifted from the ground, John whined, wanting to continue, until he felt Sherlock’s lips on his, roughly kissing him, taking him. John moaned, melting into the kiss. 

 

The kiss was hot and rough, with an undercurrent of tenderness behind it. Sherlock controlled the kiss, guiding John as he wanted, while also being mindful of what John liked. Sherlock moaned as he sucked on John's lips, toes curling as he tasted himself in John's mouth. Every-time their tongues touched more heat rushed through Sherlock's body. He grabbed John's arse and pulled their bodies closer. He shivered as he felt John's cock poking his thighs. "Bed," Sherlock said breathlessly when their lips parted. He backed John against the bed frame. "I want you on your back," Sherlock ordered, giving John a sharp slap on his arse. "Lie down and spread your legs. I think you deserve a bit of a reward."

 

John loved the way Sherlock was taking control of  _everything,_ from the kiss, to his body and mind. He allowed Sherlock’s tongue to dominate his, much like he wanted the man to dominate his body, and he moaned as he did. Feeling Sherlock grab him and hold him close to his body made John whine, needing more. Then the taller man pulled back and backed him against the frame. He obeyed automatically, the slap on his arse fuelling his want and need. "Yes....please!! I did, I've been so good for you, please!! He spread his legs eagerly waiting for his 'reward'.

 

"Shh..." Sherlock uttered, although he was secretly pleased that John was being so effusive, practically begging for Sherlock. Sherlock unbuttoned his shirt and threw it aside. Finally, they were both completely naked. He gazed hungrily at John's smaller body as he climbed into the bed and settled between John's open legs. Their eyes locked and Sherlock couldn't help but kiss John again. "It's good to finally have you in my bed," Sherlock whispered as he pressed kisses to John's neck and chest which were already slick with sweat. "And you look perfect in it. Maybe I should always keep you in my bed, yes?" Sherlock chuckled. Then he licked and sucked John's nipples until they were hard. Slowly, he dragged his tongue down John's torso, stopping at the thick hair at John's pelvis. Sherlock wanted to suck John off, but not without setting rules first. "Since you've been a good little boy, I'll let you put your cock in Daddy's mouth." Sherlock slowly stroked John's shaft as he talked, teasing what was to come. "However, you're not allowed to touch me or move. You  _will_  lie there and take what I give you. Is that understood?"

 

John watched with hooded eyes as Sherlock removed his shirt. The man was amazing, so much better than he'd ever imagined. His cock twitched as Sherlock’s gaze turned hungry, pupils dilating. John had no idea Sherlock would even go for this. He was happy he'd been as petulant as he was. This was too good. When Sherlock moved his mouth to his neck, John arched his body up into him, answering his rhetorical question. "Oh god, yes, lock me up here, always ready for you." He was so close to headspace, he could taste it. Feeling his mouth on his nipples and then move down only added to the tingle he felt, until Sherlock spoke. The words 'Good little boy' and 'Daddy' sent him spiralling into his head. John could do nothing but nod and want. "Y-yes, pl-please daddy. I won't move. I'll let you do what you want." He wanted to grab the man, but knew it would end this pleasure. Instead, he gripped the sheets, waiting.

 

Sherlock's lips curled into a predatory smile. It was so arousing to have John shaking and pleading just for him. "Just relax," Sherlock said, opening John's legs even wider. "Stay still and let Daddy take care of you." Even though Sherlock said relax, he planned to make John do everything but relax. As with everything else, he wanted to push John and test his limits. Sherlock lowered his head and swirled his tongue on the tip of John's cock. "Mmm...." he hummed, licking his lips. Then, he slowly took it fully into his mouth. Sherlock moaned loudly and sucked hard. John's heavy cock fitting perfectly in his mouth. He held down John's hips and took more of the man into his mouth. He looked at John as he sucked him, moving his head up and down John's hard shaft. 

 

John let his legs be pushed apart, trying his best to calm down. He wanted Sherlock so bad. "Y-yes, daddy." The moment the man’s tongue touched the tip of his cock, John bucked up, moaning loudly. "Oh, god....D-daddy...” The teasing around his cockhead made him squirm more, until he felt Sherlock's hands hold him down. He nearly whimpered, the man sucking him deeply, and all he wanted to do was buck up into his throat. It felt amazing, there was no way John was going to be able to sit still, let alone fight off his impending orgasm. "D-daddy...Fff-feels soooo good...." 

 

Sherlock moaned loudly as he bobbed his head on John's cock. It was intensely erotic having John in his mouth as the man fought to keep his composure. John was big and thick enough to fill Sherlock's mouth in the most erotic way. He kept his eyes on John and quickly learnt the touches that John liked the most. Sometimes he was gentle, sometimes rough, sometimes he paused to take John's balls in his mouth. Sherlock loved having his _good boy_  like this and he wanted to give John everything. Whenever he felt John squirm, Sherlock would slap John’s hips and hold him down harder. He wanted to take John close to the edge as possible. He hummed and sucked, rutting his own needy cock against the mattress.

 

John was beginning to lose his mind, the urge to come building. He loved the alternating changes between soft and sweet to rough and aggressive. It was everything he could have asked for. He felt his release building, and started to tense. "Dd-daddyyy...I'm going.....gg-going to come...." He was so close; everything the taller man did taking him more and more to the edge.  

 

Sherlock gave John one last hard suck then pulled off. "Not yet, baby," Sherlock said, the endearment falling from his lips before he could stop it. His face turned a hint of red - he had never called anyone that before, but somehow John was able to pull that out of him. Sherlock wiped off saliva from the sides of his mouth and leaned down to kiss John's lips. "Did you enjoy that?" he said a bit hoarsely due to his used throat. "You taste exceptionally good. Next time I think I'll let you come down my throat."

 

John cried out when he felt Sherlock pop off him, until he heard the endearing term, and he flushed hard. He loved it; he had always wanted to hear such terms from the impossible man. Now, to actually have it happen, made John want even more. He kissed him back, allowing Sherlock to dominate his mouth, lips and tongue. When he pulled back to speak, John nodded, and moaned again. He thought about responding, but didn't trust his voice at the moment.

 

"I realize you need a minute to catch your breath." Sherlock chuckled and ran his nose along John's jaw. He nuzzled his face in John's neck and pressed kisses there. He lingered at this, giving John time to cool off just a bit. Sherlock murmured dirty things and desires to John. "I am so hard for you, John," Sherlock said, "No one has ever made me feel this eager...this  _hungry_." Sherlock made a noise like a growl and sucked hard at John's skin. He moved a hand down John's body and pressed his fingers against John's hole. "While you were sucking me, I could only think about what it would feel like to fuck you. To shove my cock up your tight, little arse."

 

John moved his neck, allowing Sherlock more access to it, cooing at the kisses applied. He bit his lip at Sherlock’s dirty words, and gasped when Sherlock sucked his skin. When he felt a finger at his entrance, he stilled in order to stop himself from pushing down onto it. "Yy-yes...Please, yes. I want you too...Daddy I want you to shove your cock into me." He panted out, the flush returning to his neck.

 

Sherlock chuckled, delighted that John was being so loud and needy. "I love it when you beg me," Sherlock whispered. "You're a perfect little whore for Daddy." Sherlock rose up and leaned over to open a drawer from his bedside table. He rummaged through the drawer and pulled out lube and condoms, smiling triumphantly at John. Sherlock poured out some lube and rubbed it in his hands to warm it up. Then he rubbed it on John's arse. "Just relax, John," Sherlock said. "Let me take care of you." Then, Sherlock pushed in a finger into John's hole. 

 

John was lost, gone over to submission, his headspace calling to him as Sherlock inserted a finger into him. He relaxed, moaning as he did. "Dd-daddy...." He sighed out, his long, elegant violinist finger feeling so much longer inside him. Ff-feels so good." He tried not to push onto the finger, but it was taking a lot for him. He was fully flushed now, his body breaking out into a sweat and his breathing heavier than before. "Please....." He had no idea what he was asking for, he just knew he wanted Sherlock in any way the taller man would allow him. 

 

"Mhm...You’re so tight, John," Sherlock murmured darkly as he added another finger. "I wonder if you'll be able to take Daddy's cock?" He watched John carefully as he prepared him, looking out for any signs of discomfort. But by the sounds of John's ragged breathing and his pleading, there was no discomfort at all. "Ask me to fuck you," Sherlock said as he added a third finger. With his free hand he stroked his own cock. "Let Daddy know how much you want it."

 

John gasped as the second finger entered him. "Y-yes... I will. Please. Oh god. Please...." Sherlock's dark voice making his cock twitch again, something so sensual and seductive about it. John loved it. "Ah.." The third finger made him feel full, but he wanted Sherlock badly. "Oh god. Daddyyyyy....." He whined. "Please. Please give me your cock. Please fuck me, daddy. I-I want it so badly. Pleasseee!!!" He was thrashing, trying hard to push onto the fingers inside him, needing more.

 

Sherlock plunged his fingers in and out, going as deep as possible. He stoked John's cock gently as he did so, wanting to tease John with maximum pleasure. Sherlock's pulse thudded in his ears, and his cock was so hard it almost hurt. Eventually, he pulled his fingers out and reached for the condoms. He ripped the packet impatiently with his teeth then fitted the condom on with a loud moan. "Are you ready for me? Ready to take my cock in your little body?" Sherlock asked as he lay on top of John. He kept his eyes locked on John as he pushed his cock inside. Sherlock gasped as he pushed himself all the way in. "Ohh....fuck!"

 

John was moaning louder now, with Sherlock teasing him using his fingers and his hand, he nearly came there. "PP-PLEASE!! Daddy!! Please fuck me!!" He shook and calmed himself as much as he could, and then he felt the fingers leave, hearing the familiar sound of the condom wrapper opening, and Sherlock's deep voice. "Yes...Oh fuck, yes! Please, I want you to. Push your huge cock into my tiny hole!" He had no idea where this was coming from, but Sherlock broke John. He was now a blond mess of want for Sherlock and nothing more. When he finally pushed inside of him, he gasped and bit down on his lip to keep from screaming. "Sh-Sherlock!!! Oh fuck!!"

 

Sherlock shuddered and buried his head in the curve of John's neck. The warm, moist grip of John's body was almost too much. "John.... _John_ ," he groaned, as he slowly began to thrust. His heart was racing and every breath came out like a breathless gasp. "You feel - ah.. _fuck_!!" Sherlock dug his knees into the mattress and moved faster, fucking John in a hard, almost brutal rhythm. Sherlock loved every moment of it - John's hot breath in his ear, John's hard arousal against his belly, John's legs clasped against the sides of his body. "Do you like it, John?" Sherlock demanded, roughly kissing John's neck and sucking his earlobe. "Do you like it, baby?" Sherlock slid one hand between their bodies and started to stroke John's very hard cock. He raised his head to look at John. "You're close. I can feel it. You want to come for me, don't you?" Sherlock moved his hand in faster, grunting as he fucked his lover. "John, come for me. Come now!"

 

Hearing Sherlock say his name made him go crazy. It was amazing, the feeling of Sherlock’s long hard cock inside him, hitting all the right spots. John clenched around him, wanting to feel Sherlock inside him forever. The brutal speed only added to John's lust. It was exactly what he wanted, a rough, hard pounding. He moaned against Sherlock's ear, his legs tightening around the taller man's sides, and when he felt the other man kiss his neck to his ear, he couldn't help moaning louder. "Ff-fuck...yes! Yes Sherlock! Oh god, daddy!!" When the brunet moved his hand, snaking around their bodies to grab his hard leaking shaft, John nearly came right then. The speed picking up, Sherlock hitting him even harder, and then his demand, had John falling into subspace, his vision white as he came hard. "SHERLOCK!!" He screamed as his world went black, the orgasm hard, harder than he'd ever had before.

 

Sherlock was overwhelmed to see John fall apart like this because of him. He was awestruck as he watched John's tightly shut eyes, the bright flush of his skin, the sound of his cries and the way his body clenched and shivered under Sherlock's. John's warm cum spilled over his hand, some spurting onto their skin. Sherlock moaned and kept fucking John, his thrusts growing more and more erratic. "Oh, John, John!" Sherlock panted as he felt his orgasm building up inside of him. Finally, Sherlock's entire body tensed up, and with a choked sob he found his release. "Oh, fuck..." Sherlock moaned as he came, spilling himself into John's tight body. He closed his eyes as the intense orgasm coursed through him. Even as he shivered from the aftershocks, Sherlock continued fucking John, languid and shallow. He felt utterly light and exhausted and completely satisfied. Eventually, he reluctantly pulled out and dropped the full condom in the bin. He wrapped his arms around John and kissed his cheeks, chin and lips. "You were so good, so good..." Sherlock whispered as he rubbed John's sides. "How do you feel? Did you enjoy it?"

 

John couldn't believe what he just experienced. He was still floating in space when he heard Sherlock release. He only wished he could feel the man’s spray inside him, but was satisfied enough with him holding him, fucking into him with brutal thrusts. Both of them going through their aftershocks in their own ways, John kept himself in subspace. "Sh-Daddy....." He whined when he felt Sherlock pull out of him; he didn't want this to end. John loved this, and he wanted to continue being Sherlock's good boy forever. He eventually pulled himself back to reality long enough to feel Sherlock wrap his arms around him and kiss him. He kissed him back, slowly, only to pull off him again to respond to his questions. "I feel......I feel amazing.....I enjoyed it so much, Daddy.....Oh fuck so much!" He knew Sherlock would probably want him to stop calling him that, but right now he was in his little boy space and subspace all in one. He was lost to the post orgasm stage and nothing could ruin this - nothing but Sherlock's rejection. 

 

Sherlock chuckled and nuzzled his nose along John's cheeks. "I enjoyed it too," he said a bit hoarsely, "It was complete...bliss. You were the perfect partner, the perfect boy for Daddy." Sherlock smirked as he continued kissing John lazily and rubbing  John's body. "You're so warm and pink," Sherlock murmured as he gazed over John's body. "Your usually neat hair is a mess. Cum streaks on your body...Totally debauched. You look lovely after a shag." Although the sex was over Sherlock found that the desire to be close to John was still there - in fact, it was even more intense now. Sherlock got up and got a damp cloth to clean John’s body. Sherlock was sluggish and tired but he wanted to do this for John, to take care of his  _Boy_. He even picked up an ointment for John's bum and returned to the bedroom. "It's important," Sherlock insisted. "I want to minimize any discomfort you may have, plus it would be a shame for that adorable arse of yours to scar. Turn around for me, baby." Sherlock felt a thrill of excitement run down his spine as he used the pet-name again. "And don’t worry John, I'll be gentle."

 

John let out a small whimper when he felt Sherlock nuzzle against his face and moaned when the taller man still referred to himself as Daddy. When he started to comment John on his appearance, John couldn't help but moan loudly, the man's hands not helping him. He felt happy, sated, cared for. "Y-yes daddy. You were perfect too. So amazing." He said with a shaky breath. He was loving the praise and teasing. When he was cleaned up and asked to turn, John nodded obediently and turned for the brunet. "Yy-yes Daddy. Thank you."

 

Sherlock was gentle as he rubbed the soothing balm on John's arse cheeks. As he did that, Sherlock remembered how it felt when he had made those very marks on John's skin - John's screams, the warm weight of the leather in his hand, the way John's cock stayed hard throughout all of it. "That feels better, yes?" Sherlock asked when he was finished. Then he leaned down and kissed the small of John's back, just because he could (and maybe he was a romantic at heart). Sherlock settled beside John and smiled at him. "John? Have you done this before? Have you had many...partners?" Sherlock stroked John's hip as he talked, awaiting John's answer. "Because if we decide to do this more often, I would want us to be exclusive. After all, I don't enjoy sharing very much."

 

John actually enjoyed the rub. It hurt a bit, but the feeling of Sherlock soothing him had him moaning happily. "Yes, Daddy. Feels so good." The kiss to his back had him then making soft noises of approval. "Hmm, No. Not in a very long time." He admitted, age play wasn't something he talked about, but after the army and the way he felt he had to hold his personality around others, he needed this release. "Partners? Female a few. Male?..." he sighed, but kept smiling, "Only two. You're the third." When Sherlock continued to tease his hip, and added his last possessive sounding comment, John couldn't help but moan out loud again. "Oh god. Yes. Please, I only want you. I want to be yours and only yours." He wiggled under the touches.

 

"Hmm, I expected as much." Sherlock replied, feeling a sliver of jealousy at the thought of John's other partners. It was illogical and absurd to be jealous, of course, as these were persons from John's past. It still irked him, though. When he was finished massaging John, he set aside the ointment and went to wash his hands, still naked. When he returned he dropped back beside John and gazed at him. "I want to be yours as well," he said. "And if you're mine, I'll make it my duty to care for you. I want to erase those memories of the others so that there's only me." He chuckled and massaged the hairs at the nape of John's neck. "Sleep," he suggested. "And when you wake up, I'll take you out to dinner tonight. Sounds good?"

 

John nodded but caught a hint of jealousy in Sherlock's tone. He continued to moan lightly as Sherlock continued to rub his hands over him. As the taller man moved to get up, John stole a glance, checking him out unashamed if he were to get caught. He bit his lip watching him come back to bed, suddenly the realization that he was in Sherlock's bed, naked with said man who was also naked, made John shiver. He nodded at his words, "Y-yes please," he moved closer when Sherlock ran a hand over the back of his neck; John had always loved that and he had dreamed of this happening. "Dinner sounds wonderful. Thank you." he replied, sleepily. Then, John yawned and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he fell asleep, curled up beside Sherlock.

 

 

 _The end?_  


End file.
